


Must you hate me so?

by theArcane



Series: Merthur Oneshots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthurian, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rumors, Shy Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Merlin gets annoyed by the way Arthur keeps making fun of him in front of everyone. Arthur tries to set things right.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991122
Comments: 11
Kudos: 391





	Must you hate me so?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in season 4, after Arthur becomes the King. His romance with Gwen doesn't exist here.

Merlin filled Arthur's cup as the hall rings up from laughter.

"And then I said, of course Merlin would clean up the stables!" Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he was filling his cup. "What else is he good for?" The hall was again filled with the men's laughter. Arthur looked up at Merlin with his goofy smile and Merlin wanted to fling all the wine at him in his perfect face. Instead, he set the wine pitcher down and forced a smile.

"Can I be excused, Sire? I have to prepare your bed." Merlin clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes you may go Merlin. We have other more efficient servants here." Another bout of laughter.

Merlin gave a stiff bow ( _when instead he wanted to give the finger_ ) and left the hall.

Sometimes Arthur really got on his nerves. He loved it when they bantered alone but when Arthur made fun of him in front of his knights, there wasn't much Merlin could say. He feared Arthur's ego wouldn't take kindly to being bested by his servant in front of his peers. In times like this, Merlin started wondering why he was still risking everything by staying here and saving Arthur's life every other day when he could have a quiet life with his mother somewhere. But every morning when he came to wake Arthur up and see the prat sleeping so adorably, he knew he would never be able to live peacefully without seeing that beautiful face everyday.

 _I am such a fool!_ Merlin thought as he reached Arthur's chambers. He sighed when he saw the pile of work before him. Better get to it.

*******

"Merlin!"

Merlin woke up with a start and looked around. _How the hell had he fallen asleep on Arthur's chair?_ Then he remembered being so tired after completing his chores that he had fallen asleep waiting for Arthur.

"Sire! I am so sorry I wasn't sleeping I was just lying with my eyes closed-"

"Save it Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes and started opening the buttons on his coat.

"Let me help you with that." Merlin said as he reached for the buttons and their fingers brushed.

Arthur took a step back. "I can undress myself. You go sleep."

"No it's my job. Let me help."

"Merlin. I _asked_ you to go." Arthur's voice was authoritative.

"Why? So you can make fun of me in front of me in front of your men again?" Merlin again reached for Arthur's button and this time Arthur let go.

"What has gotten into you? I always make fun of you."

"Given you are such a prat." Merlin said in a serious tone, almost ripping off the buttons.

"Have I offended you somehow Merlin?" Merlin didn't like the concern in Arthur's voice. He wanted to stay mad at him.

"No. You just go around mocking me and making a jest out of me at every chance you get. There's no way you can offend me Sire." He took off his coat with such force that Arthur almost stumbled. Merlin wondered whether he would end up in the stocks for that. But Arthur didn't seem to even notice.

"I only make fun of you because of your big mouth. Or would you rather see me having a wits match with Boring George?"

Merlin's hands reached for laces on Arthur's shirt but Arthur grabbed his hand and held them tightly over his chest.

"I am going to ask again. How have I offended you?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, so blue he always felt like drowning in them. And he couldn't hide from them anymore.

"It's just- It's not like I can talk back to the King in front of his Council and his men. Gwaine and the rest are okay, but everyone else, they think I am nothing more than a servant. Which is true, but you have to realize it too. You can't treat me like a friend in front of everyone and expect me to behave the same. What do you think they will start saying? That the King lets his servant get away with _everything_. There are already rumors in the kitchens about me and you. I don't want to spread them through the whole of Camelot." Merlin finished it all in one breath.

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" _So that's all Arthur heard?_

"That, you know, about you and me in, um, and what _you_ do with _me_ in your private time here."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur threw his head back and laughed. He realized his hands were still in the tight grip of the King.

"It's not a laughing matter!"

"Oh _Merlin_. I'd be more concerned if there were rumors about me not bedding anyone. They'd call me impotent and weak and whatnot. This isn't bad. It would be better if the rumors were about some girl but I can do with you."

"You are such a blithering idiot!" Merlin tried to yank his hands away but Arthur's grip tightened and Merlin was forced to take a step closer. They were only inches apart now.

"I am sorry. I will take care of them if they bother you so much."

"Good." Merlin shuffled in his feets, the closeness making him uncomfortable.

"Merlin-" Arthur was serious again. "I want you to know that I don't care if my subject thinks me weak for treating my servant as a friend. I have grown up thinking I am better than everyone until you brought me down to my knees. I don't want to be ashamed of people beneath my ranking. And if it hurts you when I mock you in front of them, then I will stop. Is that all right?"

Merlin didn't know what to say. He never knew Arthur cared for him this much. Ha had always thought that he was nothing more than his servant in his eyes but he had proved him wrong.

Merlin smiled and took his mocking tone. "Don't you get too emotional on me now. It doesn't suit you _My Lord_."

"You were so quiet this evening, I missed this mouth."

"Don't tell me you were worried about me."

"So what if I was?" Arthur let go of Merlin's hands and gripped his waist. Merlin shivered.

"Don't deny it Merlin. You like that I was worried about you. You like that I admitted to changing my behaviour for you. And you like it that I am holding you like this." Arthur's lips were so close to Merlin's, he was surprised they weren't already touching.

Merlin tilted his neck a little to the back. "You know _nothing_ about me Arthur."

"You think I don't notice the way you steal glances at me when I am naked in the bath. Or how your hands roam ever so slightly while dressing and undressing me. And how your eyes always look for me in a crowded hall. How blind do you think I am?"

 _A lot_ , Merlin thought, _but not as much as I had hoped_. So he had noticed his little crush on him but not when he did spells behind his back, literally and figuratively. _Why am I in love with this idiot?_

"How do you know my eyes search for you? Don't you have anything better to do in a crowded hall than to see what I am up to?"

"Because mine search for you too." Arthur whispered.

That was all Merlin needed. He grabbed the back of Arthur's head and pulled his lips to his own. They were neither as rough as he had imagined or as soft as he had hoped. Instead, they were perfect in their own way. Arthur responded with equal vigour and his grip on Merlin's waist was tight enough to leave bruises. All those years of longing had finally come to an end. And all their closeted wants and desires had finally found an opening.

Merlin realized how stupid he had been to even have the thought of leaving Camelot, of leaving Arthur. And now that Arthur was his, there was no doubt in his mind that he would end up dedicating and his whole life to loving and worshipping Arthur Pendragon. _What more could a man want?_

Merlin smiled against Arthur's lips, pulling him closer, vowing never to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't get too cheesy by the end..??
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it xoxo


End file.
